


Memperhatikan Kamu

by SalisaSenpai



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Boys Kissing, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalisaSenpai/pseuds/SalisaSenpai
Summary: Nagito sangat menikmati melihat seseorang yang penuh susah payah berjuang untuk meraih harapan, hanya saja kali ini berbeda melihat Hinata yang bersusah payah mengetik papan ketik dan menatap layar monitor dengan matanya yang mulai memerah itu membuatnya merasa ngeri.Nagito sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Namun, perpustakaan yang seharusnya sunyi terus terdengar suara ketikan dan gumaman dari seorang Hinata yang sedang bersusah payah membuat sebuah dokumen.Tidak tahan melihatnya, Nagito memutuskan untuk menghampiri si pria malang itu.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Memperhatikan Kamu

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, saya bukan penulis tapi seniman. Ini awalnya hanya cuman naskah untuk doujinshi pendek yang sedang saya kerjakan, tetapi naskahnya berubah menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang jadi saya pikir ngak apalah dibagikan dengan kalian juga. Bagi anda yang ingin melihat doujinshinya, saya akan update cerita ini (nanti saya posting di pixiv lalu kirim link-nya di chapter berikut)

Hajime Hinata, nama dari seorang pemuda yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Lelaki berambut coklat itu memiliki wajah rata-rata dan memiliki sifat manusia normal pada biasanya, penampilannya pun tidak begitu mencolok dan ia bukanlah seorang SHSL yang bahkan seorang sampah rendahan sepertinya adalah salah satunya.

Namun lelaki itu terus mencuri perhatiannya.

Saat pertemuan pertama mereka di pulau jabberwock Nagito dapat merasakan aura yang kuat berasal dari Hinata, aura akan kedudukan mereka. Dari semua aura murid SHSL aura milik Hinata sangatlah berbeda, auranya itu sama dengan aura yang Nagito miliki ... yah, pantas saja Hinata itu hanyalah murid cadangan.

Departemen murid cadangan adalah lembaga yang didirikan oleh Akademi Hope's Peak untuk siswa tanpa bakat yang bisa mendapatkan pendidikan di sekolah dengan membayar biaya yang sangat besar.

Hinata tidaklah spesial, ia tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Akademi Hope's peek. Ia hanyalah batu pijakan untuk membangkitkan harapan, singkatnya ia juga seorang sampah rendahan sama seperti Nagito.

Namun Nagito adalah manusia tidak berbakat yang terlahir beruntung, ia sudah lama menjalani kehidupannya dengan nasib buruk yang berdampingan dengan nasib baik yang seimbang. Ia termasuk SHSL yang membuat kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari murid cadangan itu ... atau mungkin seharusnya seperti itu.

Hinata Hajime juga satu-satunya murid cadangan Akademi Hope's peek yang berhasil bertahan dari proyek tidak manusiawi milik Akademi tersebut. Dan ia pun dikenal juga sebagai Izuru Kamukura, SHSL harapan yang tidak hanya berhasil membangunkan teman-temannya dari koma namun juga mengubah mereka kembali menjadi jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

Kini kehidupan baru mereka di Pulau Jabberwock pun dimulai.

Nagito tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan berbeda dengan Hinata yang selalu membanting tulangnya untuk membantu Pondasi Masa Depan dengan "Bakatnya" yang ia miliki sebagai Izuru Kamukura.

Nagito sangat menikmati melihat seseorang yang penuh susah payah berjuang untuk meraih harapan, hanya saja kali ini berbeda melihat Hinata yang bersusah payah mengetik papan ketik dan menatap layar monitor dengan matanya yang mulai memerah itu membuatnya merasa ngeri.

Nagito sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. Namun, perpustakaan yang seharusnya sunyi terus terdengar suara ketikan dan gumaman dari seorang Hinata yang sedang bersusah payah membuat sebuah dokumen.

Tidak tahan melihatnya, Nagito memutuskan untuk menghampiri si pria malang itu.

Nagito mendekati meja dimana Hinata sedang bekerja, ia memindai Hinata yang sedang memfokuskan wajahnya ke layar monitor."Hinata-kun, kalau kau terus bekerja seperti itu kau bisa saja jadi bungkuk." Hinata yang terlalu fokus kini kaget dan segera membangkitkan badannya dengan tegak, terdengar suara yang sepertinya adalah tulang dari punggunnya yang bergeser. "Aduh ... Komaeda kau ini kalau mau mampir kasih sinyal dong! Jangan langsung ngagetin gitu!" Rintih Hinata sambil meraba punggungnya.

"Hinata-kun sudah kayak kakek-kakek saja, padahal kita ini kan cuman beda setahun." Nagito tersenyum polos mengabaikan kalau kata-katanya terdengar tidak baik di telinga lawan bicaranya. "Kau ini ... walaupun lebih tua dariku kau masih sanggupnya bilang begitu?" Jawab Hinata kesal kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke layar monitor dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata masih menatap layar monitor bersamaan dengan jari jemarinya yang sedang mengetik papan ketik. Nagito mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan meja yang digunakan Hinata, mendengarkan suara ketikkan papan ketik dalam sunyi.

"Hinata-kun, kamu ngga kepikiran untuk istirahat? Aku bisa menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen untukmu." Nagito sudah menyelesaikan bagian dokumennya kemarin, dia mungkin dapat menyelesaikan dokumen Hinata juga. "Tidak apa, aku bisa tangani ini." Tolak Hinata masih dalam dunia kerjanya.

Perpustakaan kembali senyap, suara ketikan dari Hinata masih berbunyi. Nagito pun memutuskan untuk membawa buku yang ia baca tadi ke pondoknya.

~~

Dulu Hinata walaupun ia peduli dengan orang lain, dia sedikit egois, walaupun ia tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali Hinata terus berusaha untuk menang dari keputusasaan, jauh dalam hatinya Nagito benar-benar mengagumi seorang Hajime Hinata.

Namun, Hajime Hinata yang dulu bukanlah Hajime Hinata yang sekarang. Ia sekarang memiliki bakat yang tak terhingga, mau mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain, dan ia tidak butuh berusaha untuk menang dari keputusasaan karena ia sekarang adalah harapan itu sendiri.

Malam menjelang tiba, membaca buku memang dapat membuat pembacanya lupa waktu. Nagito melepas kacamata bacanya dan bermaksud untuk meletakkan kacamata tersebut kembali kedalam kotaknya tapi mungkin saja ia meninggalkan kotak kacamata itu di perpustakaan tadi.

Setelah mengunci pondoknya ia pergi menuju perpustakaan, sesampai disana tampak cahaya lampu masih menerangi perpustakaan tersebut. Nagito yakin masih ada orang di dalam dan tampaknya ia tahu tepat siapa orang itu, ia membuka pintu dan memindai meja dimana kemungkinan ia meninggalkan kotak kacamatanya. Ditengah memindai ia mendengar suara dengkuran kecil di tempat komputer. Mengintip arah suara tersebut berasal, ia pun menemukan Hinata yang tengah tertidur lelap di depan komputer yang masih menyala setelah ia gunakan untuk kerja tadi.

Hinata tampak sangat tenang, dengkuran kecil yang dikeluarkannya membuatnya terdengar seperti kucing yang sedang tertidur pulas. Namun posisi tidurnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, ia tidur dengan pipinya di atas kedua tangan yang dilipat di meja tepat papan ketik dan monitornya yang masih menyala berada. Setelah Hinata terbangun ia pasti akan merasakan pegal-pegal di kedua tangan, leher dan juga di bagian punggung. Ditambah lagi Hinata bisa saja masuk angin atau mungkin di gigit nyamuk. Intinya, Nagito tidak bisa membiarkannya tidur di sini karena tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

Melupakan kotak kacamatanya, Nagito perlahan mengangkat kedua lengan Hinata sambil berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan si putri tidur. Perlahan ia mengangkat Hinata, berkat latihan dari Nidai si albino dapat dengan gampang menggendong Hajime Hinata yang tertidur di punggungnya.

Sebelum meninggalkan perpustakaan ia memindai meja kerja Hinata dan sepertinya ia tidak dapat menemukan kunci pondok Hinata dimana-mana, dan kalau saja kunci itu ada di kantong celana Hinata ia tidak akan sampai untuk meraihnya dangan posisi mereka yang sekarang ini.

Sepertinya Hinata harus tidur bersamanya malam ini.

Sesampai didepan pondok, ia membuka kunci pintu dan segera membaringkan Hinata ke atas tempat tidurnya. Mengunci kembali pondok, membuka jaketnya dan menyiapkan diri untuk tidur.

Namun sebelum itu ia memperhatikan wajah tidur Hinata lagi, Nagito duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur dan mulai memindai tubuh Hinata.

Tampakanya si rambut coklat tengah dalam kehidupan yang susah,ia selalu menggunakan kepalanya untuk berfikir keras sehingga setiap kali kamu melihat wajahnya dia tampak sedang kesal. Tapi saat Hinata tidak berfikir wajahnya berubah drastis dari si pemarah menjadi si periang, dan kalau diingat-ingat tadinya si Hinata dalam mode pemarahnya hari ini maka dapat disimpulkan kalau banyak tekanan yang dialaminya minggu ini.

Nagito meletakkan telapak tangan di pipi si putri tidur, menyapu lembut pipi si rambut coklat dengan ibu jarinya. Walaupun Hinata itu kadang-kadang galak tidak ada keriput yang terpampang di wajahnya, kulitnya tetap mulus layaknya kulit bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Jemarinya pun melandas di atas jidat Hinata, merasakan bekas jahitan yang di tinggalkan para saintis tidak manusiawi itu. Sambil mengusap jidatnya, ibu jari Nagito ikut menyentuh bulu mata Hinata yang cukup panjang nan lentik dan halus. Salah satu bagian dari Hinata yang membuatnya terlihat feminim.

Sekarang telapak tangannya kembali melandas di sisi kiri pipi Hinata lagi, mamun kini ibu jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang lembab karena liurnya yang keluar saat dia mendengkur tadi. Merasakan kelembaban bibirnya Nagito bersumpah kalau ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perutnya, darah mulai menguap sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

Ia benar-benar ingin mencium putri tidur di hadapannya ini.

Nagito tidak ingin menciumnya karena Hinata itu adalah mantan SHSL harapan.

Ia ingin menciumnya karena Hajime Hinata adalah Hajime Hinata.

Nagito sudah lama menahan perasaan ini, siapa peduli kalau cintanya tak terbalas? Toh, dianya dapat mencium orang yang ia sukai walaupun hanya sekali.

Walaupun orang itu tidak tahu.

Nagito menundukkan wajahnya, mempertemukan kedua buah bibir mereka satu persatu. Bibir mereka bertemu dan sentuhan lembut pun terasa, ia membuka mulutnya dan menjilat bibir bagian bawah si putri tidur..

'Manis.' Gumam Nagito dalam hati, setelah itu ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Wajah Nagito sekarang lebih merah dari sebelumnya, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa saja yang baru saja terjadi.

'Satu ciuman saja nih? Bagaimana kalau aku cium dia sekali lagi? Tunggu, mungkin aku bisa coba lakukan yang lain? Toh, Hinata-kun juga masih tertidu-'

"Komaeda?" Mendengar suara itu, Nagito yang tadinya sedang mengiler segera membersihkannya dan tanpa sengaja mulai tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Komaeda! Kau tidak apa? Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa disini? Ini pondokmu kan?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi ia melihat sekeliling kebingungan. "Aku tadi sedang kerja ... lalu aku ketiduran ... ah! Dokumenku!" Hinata segera panik dan membangkitkan dirinya dari tempat tidur. "Terima kasih, komaeda! Tapi aku masih ada yang harus di selesai-" Hinata yang tadi buru-buru keluar dari pondok kini terhenti setelah Nagito menarik tangannya menggunakan tangan mekanik miliknya.

Keduanya terdiam, cahaya yang menderangi pondok itu hanyalah cahaya bulan yang terpancar dari jendela. Bisa dibilang delapan puluh persen pondok itu hanyalah gelap gulita jadi ada delapan puluh persen kemungkinan Hinata tidak tahu apa yang baru saja Nagito lakukan padanya yang mana adalah kabar yang baik, namun ada dalam dirinya yang ingin Hinata untuk mengetahui itu dan membalas perasaannya.

Awan di luar tertiup angin sehingga membuat bulan yang menderangi pondok menjadi tertutup, keduanya kini tenggelam dalam gelap dan sunyi. Hati Nagito berdegup kencang, ia menelan kembali ludahnya menjaga tenggorakannya yang tadinya kering untuk tetap basah. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya yang kini bernafas tidak stabil, ia berharap bukan hanya ia yang merasakan perasaan ini. Kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya terasa seperti sedang mengejek akan kebodohannya, genggaman dari tangan mekaniknya masih ia kencangkan.

"Hinata-kun ... ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Ujarnya setelah berhasil menstabilkan nafas dan detakan jantungnya, menelan ludahnya lagi dan ia pun semakin mengencangkan genggamannya.

"Ah! Sakit, Komaeda! Kau mau apa!?" Rengek Hinata sambil meronta-rontakan tangannya, ia menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk membuka genggaman tangan mekanik Nagito namun percuma.

"Hinata-kun, kumohon jawab aku dengan serius." Nagito menarik Hinata mendekat, cahaya bulan terlihat kembali dan keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Sepasang mata hijau keabu-abuan bertemu dengan mata merah tua dan hijau muda.

"Saat kita berada di pulau jabberwock aku dapat merasakan sesuatu darimu yang membuatku ingin mendekatimu." Nagito melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah Hinata yang kini berkeringat kebingungan, Hinata pun mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjaga jaraknya. "Walaupun aku sudah berbuat hal-hal yang tidak baik sehingga membuat yang lainnya membenciku kau tetap berusahan untuk mengenalku." Nagito mengambil langkah lagi namun kini Hinata tidak dapat melangkah mundur karena punggungnya telah bertemu dengan tembok.

"Meskipun sampah sepertiku terus mengoceh tanpa alasan yang jelas, kamu tetap mendengarkanku." Nagito menarik tangan mekaniknya yang mencengkeram lengan Hinata, membuat Hinata tertarik mendekat. "Aku tahu kamu melakukan hal yang sama dengan semua orang, aku tahu aku bukan apa-apa untukmu ... tapi kata-kata yang kamu ucapkan kepadaku ... senyummu, gesturmu, semuanya ..." Pandangan Nagito sekarang mulai kabur, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik Hinata dengan jelas.

"Untuk pertama kali aku benar-benar bersyukur telah hidup di dunia ..." Nagito menarik nafasnya dan mulai tertawa layaknya seorang maniak ia dapat merasakan tatapan jijik dari Hinata. "Karena bertemu denganmu, Hinata-kun ..." ia menghelakan nafasnya, matanya yang tadinya berkaca-kaca telah normal kembali dan ia dapat melihat Hinata terpojok di dinding menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran.

"... Telah membuatku sadar kalau ada harapan yang tertidur di hati semua orang ... termaksud diriku juga." Nagito menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi Hinata, mengusap pipinya dengan lembut mengunakan ibu jarinya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu ... Hinata-kun, aku ingin kau jadi milikku selamanya." Sambung Nagito, ia mengangkat tangan mekaniknya yang mengenggam lengan Hinata dan mengecup jari jemarinya dengan lembut.

Hinata yang tadinya hanya bisa diam kini meleleh pada sentuhan Nagito, ia menyentuh lengan tangan kanan Nagito dengan lembut. "Komaeda ... kau ini memang selalu penuh dengan pertanyaan ..." jawab Hinata sedikit tertawa kecil diakhirnya, setelah menghelakan nafas ia menatap mata Nagito dengan serius.

"Aku benar sayang padamu juga, namun aku tidak yakin kalau kita punya perasaan yang sama ..." Hinata meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Nagito yang tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata yang sedang menyeringai sambil mengelus kepala Nagito yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Tapi yang tadi itu manis sekali ... terima kasih, Komaeda."

Nagito menatapnya dengan serius mencoba untuk menemukan kebohongan dari kata-kata yang telah dituturkan oleh pria yang lebih pendek itu. Tiba-tiba saja si rambut coklat memerah ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. "A-aku ada dokumen yang harus dikerjakan! Kita lanjut saja ini besok!" Seru Hinata berusaha melarikan dirinya dari hadapan Nagito, sebelum Hinata sempat mendorong Nagito menjauh sebuah bibir melandas di bibir miliknya.

Hinata panik namun pada akhirnya ia meleleh pada ciuman Nagito, lengan Nagito perlahan melingkari pinggang Hinata menguncinya agar pria yang lebih pendek itu tetap seimbang diikuti dengan Hinata yang kedua lengannya melingkari leher Nagito. Kedua lidah mereka bergulat sehingga membuat liur mereka menjadi satu. Dua menit pun berlalu, Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan (benar saja, ciumannya tadi sedikit canggung) segera menarik dirinya dari ciuman terintens yang pernah Nagito rasakan.

"Kau ... tadi itu kasar sekali!" Keluh Hinata sambil menghapus liur di bibirnya, wajahnya merah layaknya tomat dan Nagito pun dapat melihat ada sedikit air mata yang keluar bersamaan dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku menciummu dengan benar kok. Hinata-kun saja yang merasa canggung." Jawab Nagito jelas tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya, ciuman tadi memang yang pertama kalinya bagi si albino tapi ia dapat mencium Hinata layaknya ia penuh pengalaman. Yah, cinta itu benar-benar aneh mungkin karena Hinata belum punya perasaan yang sama sehingga untuknya ciuman tadi terasa seperti orang yang mencoba untuk melecehkan si rambut coklat.

"Aku tadinya belum siap, tahu!" Seru Hinata mencoba untuk terlihat keren namun gagal minta ampun, wajahnya sudah menjadi tomat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. "Sudah kubilang'kan? Kalau mau apa-apa kasih sinyal dong!" Ketus Hinata kesal, Nagito yakin Hinata pasti kesal karena ia tidak dapat mengambil kontrol ciuman tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Nagito akan terus mengambil kontrol jikalau pun ia memberi Hinata sinyal.

"AGH! Aku juga banyak kerjaan! Dan kau mengacaukannya!" Teriak Hinata dengan judes, mencari-cari alasan untuk memarahi Nagito hanya karena ia tidak dapat mencium si albino dengan benar. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak dapat di prediksi! Kau itu menyebalkan banget tahu tidak?!" Seru Hinata kesal, kini ia yang mengambil langkah maju dengan Nagito yang mengambil langkah mundur. Apakah Hinata dapat memojokkannya? Yah, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"Memang benar kau itu selau mengaur nggak jelas, kau juga selalu tertawa kayak orang kesurupan, dan kau juga selalu memuja-muja harapan layaknya itu adalah tuhan!" Omel Hinata sambil menunjuk Nagito, ia dapat melihat uratnya berdenyut di jidat si rambut coklat.

"Kau selalu membuat kami semua merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanmu!" Sambung Hinata lagi. Cahaya bulan kini tertutup kembali dan penglihatan Nagito pun menghilang, sekarang ia tidak yakin wajah apa yang Hinata buat sekarang.

"Tapi, saat kami melihat tubuhmu yang tidak bernyawa saat itu... kami-" Ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba saja terputus, Nagito dapat mendengar si rambut coklat menghelakan nafasnya. "... aku merasakan ada hal dari diriku yang hilang ..." Angin menghembus kembali memperlihatkan bulan yang kini menyinari Hinata yang menatap si albino dengan mata belang penuh air mata,'Cantik sekali' pikir Nagito.

"Kau tahu apa?! Lupakan ucapanku yang tadi! Aku sayang padamu! Aku mencintaimu walaupun kau itu orang yang ngeselin!!" Seru Hinata yang kini mengalirkan air mata, ia memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi itu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah dan merah layaknya tomat. Nagito dapat merasakan hati mereka saling berdegup sehingga membuat irama detakan jantung yang indah, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan terpancar dari tubuh Hinata membuat si albino mengingat masa lalunya ia pun menjawab pelukan tersebut.

"Hinata-kun, mau tidur denganku malam ini?" Bisik Nagito dalam sunyi, Hinata tiba-tiba saja melotak kepalanya. "Bego! Aku ada kerjaan, tahu!" Yap, Jawaban Hinata benar-benar membuat Nagito ikutan kesal. "Kamu'kan sayang padaku ... tapi masih bisa mengutamakan pejerjaan?" Sambung si albino seperti anak kecil yang menggerutu pada orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk kerja.

"Besok saja ya? Aku janji akan segera menyelesaikan dokumenku setelah itu kita bisa habiskan waktu berdua saja, gimana?" Tawar Hinata layaknya orangtua yang selalu berbohong kepada anaknya hanya untuk menghibur mereka, namun Nagito bukanlah anak-anak ia tidak akan mempercayai kebohongan Hinata dan ia akan mengambil waktu bebas mereka kapanpun ia mau.

"Aku menolak, Hinata-kun ..." jawab Komaeda dengan berbisik, dia menyelipkan jarinya ke kemeja Hinata dan perlahan membuat si rambut coklat itu merasa geli. "Bagaimana jika aku menginginkannya sekarang? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Dia berbisik, tangan mekaniknya sekarang berlari ke paha Hinata. Si rambut coklat hanya bisa tersentak sementara tangannya yang gemetar masih di bahu Nagito.

"Komaeda ... hentikan ..." Perintah Hinata dengan lemah dan tentu saja Nagito tidak akan mengabulkan perintah seperti itu, kini jemarinya sampai di puting Hinata dengan tangannya yang satu meraba pantatnya. "Kalau kamu mulai nafsu disini kamu tidak ada pilihan lain selain tidur denganku kan?" Bisik Nagito lagi sambil meremas pantat Hinata yang hanya bisa bernafas tidak nyaman.

"Dokumennya sebentar lagi siap, aku hanya butuh-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena jari Nagito yang sedang mencubit putingnya, tidak dapat menahannya Hinata pun mulai merintih. "Salah siapa yang tiba-tiba saja tertidur di tengah pekerjaan?" Bisik Nagito lagi yang mulai mencium dan menggigit lehernya. "Ah! Komaeda!" Rintih Hinata dengan kuat membuat Nagito ingin menggigit si rambut coklat lagi di setiap sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan, Hinata-kun ... ayo tidur." Ajak Nagito sambil meremas pantat Hinata yang hanya bisa mendesah dan merintih. "Komaeda ..." Gumam Hinata tak berdaya, tubuhnya kini meleleh pada sentuhan Nagito.

"Hinata-kun ..." Bisik Nagito menjawab panggilan Hinata sambil memainkan putingnya sambil meremas buah dadanya dengan kasar Hinata kembali merintih keras, tangannya yang berada di pundak Nagito kini meremasnya, mungkin saja meninggalkan bekas kuku di balik kaosnya tapi Nagito tidak peduli asalkan Hinata mau untuk tidur dengannya.

"Baiklah! Baik! Aku akan tidur denganmu! Asalkan jangan kelewatan batas!!" Seru Hinata stres akan kelakuan Nagito. "Apa maksudnya kelewatan batas? Bukannya sekarang kita udah di pinggir batas?" Rayu Nagito dengan santai sambil membuka tali pinggang Hinata dengan tangan mekaniknya. "Komaeda! Ja-jangan sekarang!!" Seru Hinata sambil merintih karena jemari Nagito yang masih memainkan putingnya.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau jangan menikmatinya saja, aku jadinya tidak bisa berhenti nih." Ujar Nagito sambil menyentuh 'itu' nya Hinata, dan tentunya Hinata tidak tahan lagi dan secara sepontan ia menonjokkan tinjunya Pada Nagito. Meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi kanannya.

"Hinata-kun, kau membuatku jadi marah." Nagito sekarang menatap Hinata dengan kesal sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf, oke? Kalau kau mau kita lakukan 'itu' sebaiknya di tempat tidur saja." Gumam Hinata membuat Nagito membuka matanya lebar, jantungnya berhenti sejenak ia tidak percaya hari ini akan datang dimana ia bisa mempersetubuhi Hinata sepuasnya di ranjang.

Tawa tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut si albino, Nagito tahu nasib buruk akan datang besok untuk mengimbangi nasib baiknya sekarang ini tapi siapa peduli? Siapa peduli kalau besok ada meteor jatuh di pulau ini? Siapa peduli kalau besok ia kena serangan jantung? Selama Hinata itu miliknya semuanya sudah cukup memuaskan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apakah nasib buruknya akan tertuju padanya? Tenang saja, Hinata adalah mantan SHSL harapan ia tidak akan mati segampang itu berbeda dengan si albino, mungkin ia tidak akan melihat matahari terbit besok. Toh, dia dapat menyetubuhi sang gebetan yang sekarang telah menjawab cintanya.

Hinata duduk di tempat tidur bingung harus bagaimana, ia khwatir melihat Nagito yang tertawa- tidak ia khawatir melihat Nagito yang kini menangis di depannya. Perlahan Nagito pun merasakan sentuhan lembut melingkari tubuhnya, ia merasakan dada mereka bertemu dan bersentuhan. Kehangatan kembali di rasakan di tengah sunyi, ruangan pun kembali gelap.

"Komaeda, kumohon jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak." Bisik Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku sudah lama ingin membuat masa depan denganmu, ini bukan karena keberuntunganmu sama sekali." Sambungnya membuat si albino kini merasa nyaman dan meleleh dalam pelukannya. "Ayo, kita mulai dengan pelan-pelan saja. Biar besok kita masih bisa menikmatinya lagi." Rayu Hinata yang kini membuat Nagito memerah, ia dengan cepat mendorong Hinata keatas tempat tidur.

"Kamu yakin mau pelan-pelan? Awas kalau nantinya mau cepat-cepat. Aku pastikan kamu memohon seperti anjing." Ujar Nagito sebelum mencium Hinata dan perlahan membuka semua kancing kemejanya, menarik jinsnya sampai celana dalamnya yang berwarna biru dengan corak bunga warna putih itu terlihat.

"Biarkan aku menidurimu layaknya besok adalah akhir dunia selamanya, Hinata-kun."

~

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, saya bingung mau akhirinya gimana...
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong tumben kan ada fanfic Indo Danganronpa tiba-tiba nongol? saya penasaran aja ada ngga fandom Danganronpa dari Indo yang masih hidup? Hahaha...


End file.
